Mini Family
by PrincessOfSharpiePens
Summary: The children of the big three have all been turned into little kids. Two war gods for Zeus, Triton doesn't want Percy as a baby brother, and children shouldn't be running around the underworld! Rated T for Violence in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

It was a beautiful day, the world of the gods seemed completely normal as the three major gods had their regular meeting to discuss the state of their realms. Hera the Goddess of Family and Marriage was nowhere to be found on Olympus she had left to visit the humans some hours ago. Athena, All the children of Zeus were enjoying a wonderful day. They were hanging out in the palace eating food and drinking wine.

Athena looked around as she began to feel dizzy she noticed all her brothers and sisters laying in their seats. Something seemed off but what was it. She thought as she began to close her eyes.

was enjoying her tea as she read a book on tactics, Ares was sharpening his knife collection and drinking wine, Apollo and Artemis were practicing archery and staying hydrated and Hermes was eating muffins. Hades was normal as always the souls of the dead roamed around but something seemed off with Macaria _**(*1)**_. The sea swayed back and forth on the beach but Triton hadn't left the castle all day.

On Earth things were not so peaceful…

"Hera NO!" Yelled the demigods as Hera chased the children of the big three around the courtyard.

The demigods at camp half blood had woken up to the sound of Thalia and Jason screaming as if they had seen a Cyclops. The Athena cabin and the Ares cabin ran out with their swords only to see "Hera chasing Thalia and Jason. Hera saw Percy, Nico, and Hazel and hit Percy with some type of spell and he fell to the floor next to Nico and Hazel. They both stared stunned at Percy's lifeless body on the floor. Nico and Hazel began running and bumped into Thalia and Jason they all fell onto the floor. Hera laughed and poured fluid all over all four of them before they could get up. Nico coughed a bit before passing out like the others.

"What in Hades is wrong with all of you! I'm trying to sleep and-" Dionysus said before Hera cut him off with a bit of the magic potion.

Everyone in camp watched in terror as the five demigods and Mr. D laid in the floor silent without making any noise. Some of Hera's servants came and picked all of them up, and dragged them off to Olympus.

* * *

Hera walked into the throne room where Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were all discussing their respective realms.

"Good morning my lord" Hera said as she bowed to Zeus "Are you boys having fun yet?"

The three looked at her, then back at each other trying to see if any of them knew what their sister was up to. Before any of them could say a word Hera laughed and snapped her fingers in walked the guards holding all the children of Zeus as they lay lifeless and passed out. Following them was two more guards one caring Percy Jackson and the other caring Hazel Levesque and Nico Di Angelo.

"What have you done to our children!" the three yelled

"Nothing." Hera said flatly "I just put them to sleep. Also when they wake up they will be younger than they are and they can't go back to normal until the three of you learn to parent them."

The Goddess ran out the door and left the three stund gods to watch after their children.

Zeus picked up Jason and Thalia in his arms and said at least this time she didn't kill them. Hades picked up his children and ran out the door with them.

 ***1 Macaria: is the Immortal daughter of Hades. She is the goddess of a blessed death.**

 **I love reviews. just saying.**


	2. Zeus and Poseidon

**Thank you to guest for reviewing virtual cookies for you (::) (::)**

 **And Virtual cookies to everyone who favorited or followed (::) (::)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO or any of its characters**

Zeus and Poseidon had no idea what to do with their current situation. This was the first time this had ever happened to them.

"Daddy?" Zeus heard a baby cry coming from the room him and Poseidon had left the children in.

The two exchanged a look. There were no babies in the house when a minute ago. They ran to the room as fast as they could. Once they got their a six year old little girl with brown hair, grey eyes and a mini sword ran at Zeus crying. Zeus stared at the small child was this… Athena?

"Daddy, we was having a party and den puff we falls sleepy know we is small." The mini Athena told Zeus.

At least they remembered that they had once been older Poseidon thought to himself. He walked away from Zeus and over to the children where he found three infants a one was a little boy with black hair he had on a baby blue pajamas with little fish all over them. Poseidon smiled to himself it reminded him of when he use to go visit Percy as a baby. He picked up the green eyed little boy and held him in his arms as gently as he could. Percy was so small he opened his eyes up to his sea green eyes gave his father a small smile and then closed them again. Poseidon choked even though Percy wasn't really a baby it still felt so real to hold him in his arms. The moment was so perfect nothing could ruin it.

"Aaaah!" Zeus heard Hermes scream as Athena and Ares knocked him down.

Zeus turned to face his children. Ares stabbed at Athena she backed away and charged at him with her sword. Zeus grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. He pulled the sword out of Ares hands and said firmly "Neither of you- Non of you are allowed to have weapons while I am caring for you. Do I make myself clear!"

Athena and Ares both looked at their dad and yelled "No!"

Zeus was shocked by Athena's response sure he hadn't meet her until she was an adult, but she was always so obedient. This was the first time the goddess of wisdom had said something unwise.

"Athena and Ares in trouble" Apollo sang and Artemis giggled and hugged her brother.

Zeus was completely shocked he knew that Apollo and Artemis' relationship had never been the same since Apollo killed Orion, but had it really changed that much.

Zeus looked around this was about to be an interesting day.

* * *

Poseidon had left Zeus' place as soon as his nieces and nephews had started acting up. It wasn't that he thought Zeus could handle it or that he didn't care. He just didn't want them hurting his baby. Percy was a mortal, so being around a fighting Ares and Athena was not an option. He was going to be the best parent out of all of his brothers. He would be as good as a male seahorse.

Once Poseidon entered his home he heard a small child that sounded like his little Triton yell "I want my daddy!" Clearly Hera's evil planned worked on Triton too. He walked over to the small child and picked him up.

"Lord Poseidon" a servant said sounding a little nerves "Lord Triton has turned into a small child, and we know not how to change him back.

Poseidon sighed "I'll take care of it" He walked up to the now miniature Triton and picked him up. As it was getting late he put Triton to bed. He might be an adult but at the moment he was only three. This didn't work so well.

"Daddy read me a bedtime story" Triton demanded

Poseidon agreed he made a book pop out of thin air and began to read

"Once upon a time there were three little killer whales: a dadda killer whale, a momma killer whale, and a baby killer whale. One day momma killer whale-" He was cut off by Triton

"What's the momma killer whales name?"

"Her name is momma killer whale"

"That's not a real name!"

Poseidon sighed heavily "Her name is Sara, dadda killer whale is James and baby killer whale is Sam" He continued on with the story. "... momma killer whale made shrimp for the whole family, but it was to hot. So they decided to go for a swim while it cooled down."

At that moment Percy began crying. Triton grabbed the baby out of his dad's hands and tried rocking him back to sleep. Poseidon panicked Triton was holding Percy upside down. He tried to remain calm not wanting to cause more damage as Percy was already crying and upside down.

Poseidon took a deep breath and got Percy back. "No Triton. We don't grab babies. If you want to hold your little brother you can ask."

He knew this wasn't going to end well Triton began crying. He was already cranky since he was up past his bedtime. Percy continued to cry for reasons he would have to figure out. Oh boy a newborn and one in the terrible threes.

* * *

Hades had left as soon as this began. A competition for who could be the better father? Piece of cake. He was the best father out of his brothers. Zeus had a you have to be a bad parent to your demigod children rule that Poseidon followed. And Zeus was a bad dad to his immortal children because he felt like it though he blamed it on Hera. What kind of father abandons his children then blames it on others? Sure Hades had not been the best parental figure to Hazel, but Nico and Bianca were his pride and joy he raised them their whole life until Zeus tried to kill them then he hid them. What Zeus didn't know was that he secretly spent time with Hazel and Nico all the time. They both lived with him. They had regular family dinners and sometimes his daughter Macaria showed up. The five of them were one big happy family.

 **Virtual cookies for anyone who reviews (::) (::)**


End file.
